This invention relates to determination of humidity, or moisture content, of a gas or vaporized liquid. It is primarily useful for analyzing gases where the moisture content is large and there is a small difference between the molecular weight of water and the average molecular weight of the other components of the gas or where there is a large difference between the molecular weight of water and the average molecular weight of the other components.
There are a variety of methods for measuring water content, each of which involves at least one significant disadvantage which disqualifies it for use in certain applications. Thus the choice of a method must be made in light of the application. A survey of methods and apparatus can be found in Process Instruments and Controls Handbook, edited by Considine, 2nd ed., McGraw-Hill, 1974, p. 10-3 and following. The applications for which the instant invention is suited will become apparent upon reading this specification, as will the gap in the area of humidity measurement which is filled by the instant invention.